


What about after?

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, more season 12 like, so very pre season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about after the war on Chorus is over against the Feds? Will the New Republic actually change things or will it just fall back to where four soldiers are standing now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about after?

It was an average day in Chorus. Well average enough when you're fighting a war. Four young adults were standing around in their armor, complaining no less about the others they had to 'work' with. A lot of 'I hate them' and 'what a bunch of assholes' was thrown around quite often.

Then something struck accord in one, mainly the one with teal stripes.

"It sucks we're in a worse state of debt because of them." He said as he sat on a nearby crate, feet two inches from the ground.

"What do you mean?" Replied the taller one in blue stripes.

"You know what the fuck I mean, Smith." He hissed back. 

"Well I don't follow." Said the girl in maroon stripes. Who had stopped paying attention.

"How? You both know how we come from the poor to poor-ish," Making air quotes around poor and poor-ish. "Meanwhile after we're done here, the capitol chumps will be fine because they have more than enough money in their banks. Who knows, they'll probably leave Chorus the chance they get."

"Well, I mean it does make some sense." Butted in the most quite of the four.

"Care to elaborate, Bitters." Smith replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, we all know living in the capitol was a high status thing." Bitters shrugged. 

"See what I mean." Palamo crossed his arms. 

"So yeah. We're fucked after this." Bitters finished. 

"But this war, after we win, means that we'll have to work together- or even alone with or alone in the capitol." Smith tried for hopeful. 

"Yeah but for how long, Smith."

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote out a short fic explaining my headcannon.  
> Might be obvious but I believe the Feds were the rich kids because they say stuff like 'i got shot in the lap' because no one serious was around to tell them 'no???? the fuck is wrong with you?'  
> While the feds are the one that have the poor and ones who have it but can't really waste it on things.


End file.
